When You Leave Me
by UchiHaruno Misaki
Summary: Penderitaan Uchiha Sasuke ketika melihat kenyataan pahit di depannya bahwa gadis miliknya telah berpaling kepada lelaki pirang yang begitu ia kenal. Apakah kepergiannya dari Desa untuk yang kesekian kalinya membuat sang Uchiha terakhir itu kehilangan gadisnya? Masih adakah kesempatan untuknya? Lalu bagaimana? Haruskah ia menghancurkan acara pernikahan itu?/First-Canon, Mind to R&R?


**Disclaimer **

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story © UchiHaruno Misaki**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**WARNING !**

Canon/EyD/OOC/Misstypo(s)/Plot rush/etc.

Genre : **Hurt/Comfort/Drama/Family.**

**All Sasuke's point of view**

.

.

.

.

.

_Oneshoot_

_**SasuSaku **_- ALWAYS - ! Sorry belum bisa atau bahkan TIDAK MUNGKIN move on dari the best pair ini ^^

Special big thanks to MK-sensei yang sudah mengcanonkan pair the best of the world for S-Savers

**.**

**. **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**This story pure is mine!**

**Don't like? Don't read!**

**Ingat jika memang tidak suka maka langsung klik BACK!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-oOo-**

**Enjoy Reading**

**-oOo-**

"Hn, berikan aku satu gelas lagi!" ujarku dingin kepada seorang pelayan berpakaian aneh dengan dasi kupu-kupu di kerah kemeja putihnya itu.

"Aa, ini Tuan Uchiha silahkan."

"Hn."

Setelah memberikan satu gelas minuman berbau khas alkohol padaku, kulihat pelayan itu kembali mengelilingi ruangan yang tertata dengan riasan mewah modern ini untuk menawarkan minuman kepada beberapa tamu undangan yang berbahagia melihat sang Raja dan Ratu pesta malam ini.

_Bahagia? Cih, apakah mereka tak menyadari diriku yang tak bahagia duduk di pojok ruangan ini? Menyebalkan!_

Di sana, di tengah-tengah ruangan ini kulihat sepasang pasangan tengah berdansa dengan wajah bahagia penuh keceriaan. Ya, di sana kulihat dia gadisku yang seharusnya milikku kini tengah berdansa dengan lelaki pirang brengsek yang telah lancang menyentuh gadisku!

_Gluk_!

Kuteguk habis alkohol yang berada di gelas dengan kasar. Kembali kutampilkan raut wajah dinginku seraya menatap mereka tajam, rahangku bahkan sudah kaku sejak tadi.

Rasanya masih tidak rela meskipun sudah jauh-jauh hari aku mencoba merelakannya. Memandangnya dari kejauhan seperti ini, melihat tawa bahagianya membuat hatiku kembali berdenyut perih ketika menyadari bahwa tawa kebahagiaan itu bukan lagi untukku melainkan untuk lelaki pirang berkumis itu. Ck, _kuso_!

Mata itu adalah mata yang sejak dulu selalu memandangku dengan kagum, selalu memandangku dengan rasa kasih sayang dan selalu memandangku dengan lembut seakan ia selalu percaya padaku yang jelas-jelas telah meninggalkan Desa, meninggalkan teman-temanku dan meninggalkan ... gadisku untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

Aku tahu semua ini adalah salahku yang kembali meninggalkannya untuk kembali mengembara dan tanpa aku sadari aku telah meninggalkannya tanpa sepatah kata yang berarti keluar dari mulutku ketika ia membutuhkanku, tapi saat terakhir kali aku meninggalkannya aku masih melihatnya tersenyum kearahku dan kalimat yang diucapkannya membuatku tak mempercayai kenyataan di depanku saat ini bahwa ia telah mengkhianatiku ketika aku pergi.

_'Aku akan selalu menunggumu pulang ...'_

Ck, apa itu? Ternyata ucapannya hanyalah omong kosong!

Nyatanya sejak kepergianku tanpa aku ketahui semuanya telah berubah ketika aku kembali. Ya, apa kalian bisa bayangkan bagaimana sakitnya aku seorang Uchiha Sasuke melihat gadis yang membuatku kembali pulang ke Desa dengan cepat telah menjalin hubungan dengan seseorang yang bahkan tak dapat kubayangkan telah lancang merebutnya dariku ketika aku pergi? Rasanya sakit tak terbayangkan! Ingin sekali rasanya kubunuh si pirang itu dengan Susan'o milikku! Aku merasa ... terkhianati.

Sejak saat itu, gadisku sudah tidak pernah memandangku lagi, bahkan sekarang matanya sudah tidak pernah mencari-cariku lagi. Dia hanya memandangku dengan tatapan biasa tak seperti dulu penuh cinta dan sayang, melihat kenyataan itu sekali lagi rasanya seperti tercambuk oleh pedang kusanagi-ku sendiri hatiku bergemuruh hebat seperti akan meledak saat itu juga karena dipenuhi oleh gejolak api cemburu.

_Ya, aku Uchiha Sasuke merasa sangat cemburu! Hanya karena dia lebih memilih lelaki brengsek itu! Cih, rasanya sungguh tak sudi hanya sekedar untuk memanggil nama si brengsek idiot itu!_

Gadis itu terlihat begitu bahagia sekarang. Binar matanya begitu menyilaukan dan melihat semua itu hanya mampu membuatku tersenyum penuh kegetiran. Beberapa hari yang lalu, sebenarnya aku berencana untuk menggagalkan pernikahan ini karena bagaimanapun caranya pernikahan ini tidak boleh terlaksana. Gadis itu adalah milikku. Aku tidak rela jika seorang lelaki manapun memilikinya, meskipun lelaki itu adalah lelaki yang begitu kukenal karena tak ada yang boleh memiliki gadisku selain diriku sendiri.

Egois?

Ya, itulah aku. Tapi, nyatanya semua itu hanya akan menjadi rencana tak berarti saja. Melihat binar matanya, tawa bahagianya, dan wajahnya yang berseri-seri ketika ia memerlihatkan gaun pengantinnya padaku membuatku mengurungkan niat jahatku untuk merusak pernikahannya. Aku tak mungkin merusak kebahagian gadis yang kucintai bukan?

Jika aku benar akan menjalankan rencana gila itu maka tawa itu akan hilang, matanya tidak akan berbinar-binar seperti sekarang dan yang akan tersisa darinya hanyalah rasa sedih serta tatapan penuh kebencian yang ia berikan kepadaku. Dan pada saat itu terjadi maka aku harus menikmati penyesalan di sisa hidupku.

Sudah sejak dua jam yang lalu gadisku telah mengubah marganya menjadi ... Uzumaki. Ck, mataku terasa sangat panas dan lagi-lagi dadaku berdenyut perih ketika aku menyadari kenyataan pahit itu. Sial! Kenapa rasanya sangat sakit melebihi rasa sakitku ketika dulu tangan kiriku putus setelah selesai bertarung dengan si idiot itu? _Kuso_!

Kupandangi kedua insan di depan sana dengan tatapan nanar. Kuhela napasku pelan lalu mulai merebahkan kepalaku di sandaran sofa dengan kedua kelopak mataku yang tertutup rapat.

_Hn ... biarlah hanya aku yang merasakan sakit itu di sini. Ya, cukup aku saja yang merasa ditinggalkan._

_Deg_!

Tunggu! Dengan reflek kubuka kembali kedua mataku ketika melihat seseorang yang tengah melihat pasangan mempelai pengantin itu dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

_Tap, tap, tap!_

Kulihat gadis itu berlari kearah pintu keluar, tapi sebelum semua itu terjadi ketika ia melewati tempatku dengan cepat aku menggenggam pergelangan tangan putihnya.

_Tep_!

Kulihat gadis itu menatapku terkejut, "U-Uchiha-_san_?" lirihnya pelan. Aku hanya menatapnya datar.

"Kemarilah!" ucapku seraya menariknya duduk di sampingku, ketika melihat lelehan airmatanya dengan perlahan aku pun merengkuh bahu gadis itu dan membelai helaian rambut _indigo _panjangnya lembut.

"Sshh, tenanglah semuanya akan baik-baik saja." Bisikku pelan di telinganya. Bisa kurasakan dia mengangguk di sela isakan tangisnya.

_Haaah, sepertinya bukan hanya aku yang merasa tersakiti di sini._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

When You Left Me

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Woi _Teme_!" suara teriakan memekakan gendang telingaku itu membuatku melirikkan kedua mataku dan menatap si pirang idiot di depanku itu dengan tatapan tajam andalanku.

Lalu tiba-tiba pandangan mataku tertuju pada seorang wanita cantik berhelaian merah muda sepinggang di samping sahabat pirang idiotku itu yang tengah menampilkan raut wajah bahagia.

Mata _emerald _indahnya menatapku lembut. Aku menghela napas berat ketika kedua insan manusia itu melangkah menghampiriku dengan berjalan berdampingan. Huh, sungguh membuatku sakit mata saja. Dari dulu hingga sekarang mereka berdua tak pantas berdampingan karena wanita itu adalah milikku dan hanya pantas bersanding denganku.

Begitu sampai di hadapanku, Naruto melotot kearahku ketika matanya melihat seorang gadis _indigo _yang berada dalam rengkuhanku, sedangkan Sakura hanya diam seraya menatapku dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

Naruto berkacak pinggang. Matanya menatapku galak, mencoba membuatku takut. Tapi, dia tahu dengan pasti hal itu tidak akan berhasil. "Hey apa yang kaulakukan pada Puteriku _Teme_?! Kenapa Himawari menangis?"

Aku hanya menghela napas berat lalu melepaskan rengkuhan tanganku dari bahu gadis bungsu Uzamaki itu, "Hn, kautanyakan saja padanya _Dobe_!" ujarku datar.

Kulihat hokage ke-7 itu menarik lengan Puterinya lembut dan mendudukannya di sampingnya lalu mereka berbincang-bincang, sedangkan aku kembali meneguk alkohol yang entah sejak kapan telah terisi penuh kembali itu dengan santai.

Ya, aku tahu Puteri bungsu Uzumaki itu sama sepertiku yang merasa kehilangan. Sedikit banyak aku mengetahui bahwa duo Uzumaki itu selalu lengket seperti anak kembar dan Himawari pasti merasa sedih ketika menyadari Kakak laki-lakinya itu telah berkeluarga dan dengan otomatis mereka tidak akan selalu bersama seperti biasanya. Ya, hubungan persaudaraan yang terjalin sangat baik ... tidak sepertiku dan Itachi-_nii _dulu.

_Bruk_!

Aku hanya diam ketika menyadari wanita _pinky _yang nyatanya adalah sang Nyonya Uchiha mendudukan tubuhnya di sampingku dan matanya menatap pasangan di depan sana dengan senyuman haru.

"Puteri kita sudah besar dan tumbuh menjadi gadis yang sangat cantik, bukan begitu Sasuke-_kun_?" tanyanya dengan suara yang lembut, aku hanya menjawabnya dengan decihan remeh.

"Cih!"

Kulihat Sakura menoleh padaku dengan tatapan lembut, "Sudahlah Sasuke-_kun_, relakanlah Sarada-_chan_, kau tak lihat betapa bahagianya dia? Berhentilah memasang wajah mengerikan seperti itu di acara pernikahan Puterimu sendiri Sasuke-_kun_!"

"..." aku hanya diam seraya memutar kedua bola mataku dengan malas. Dia mencubit pinggangku dengan gemas dan tentu saja itu membuatku sedikit merasa geli.

"Kau bisa membuat menantu, besanku dan tamu undangan lari ketakutan melihat wajah mengerikanmu itu! Jadi berhentilah!"

_Haaah _...

Kembali kuhembuskan napas lelah. Dengan pelan aku pun meletakan gelasku di atas meja lalu tanganku meraih tangan mungil Isteriku itu dan menggenggamnya erat, mencoba menyampaikan kegelisahanku. Ya, walau kuyakini ekspresi wajahku kini tetap terlihat datar.

"Hn, aku hanya masih sedikit tidak rela dia menikah secepat ini. Dia akan pergi meninggalkanku Sakura."

Tiba-tiba kulihat Sakura tersenyum tipis lalu tangannya terangkat dan mengusap pipiku lembut, "Aku tahu itu Sasuke-_kun_. Aku juga masih tidak percaya Puteri kecil kita akan menikah secepat ini, apalagi dengan Putera Naruto. Haha bukankah sungguh lucu? Haah ... waktu berjalan begitu cepat, _nee _Sasuke-_kun_. Padahal rasanya baru saja kemarin aku melahirkan Sarada dan sekarang lihatlah dia bahkan terlihat sangat cantik dengan gaun pengantin itu ..." ujarnya lembut dengan mata _emerald_-nya yang sedikit berkaca.

"Tapi—"

Ucapanku terhenti ketika jari mungil Sakura menekan kedua belah bibirku lembut, "Sshh, Puteri kita sudah berumur 25 tahun Sasuke-_kun _... berhentilah mengkhawatirkannya ya?"

Aku hanya bisa menghela napas berat lalu kembali menatap Puteriku yang tengah duduk di bangku pengantin seraya menyuapi lelaki pirang di depannya itu dengan senyuman bahagianya. Bahkan anak si _baka-Dobe_ itu telah berhasil merubah sikap dingin Puteriku menjadi ceria seperti itu? Ck, menyebalkan.

Sekarang aku mengerti mengapa dulu saat aku dan Sakura menikah, Haruno Kizashi Ayah mertuaku menatapku begitu tajam bagai seekor Harimau yang bersiap untuk menelanku hidup-hidup dan lihatlah mungkin sekarang aku pun terlihat seperti itu pada menatu pirangku.

Tanpa kusadari waktu berjalan begitu cepat, Putri kecilku kini bahkan sudah menikah. Dulu akulah yang selalu meninggalkannya dan kini sepertinya aku mendapat karma, sekarang giliran Puteriku 'lah yang akan pergi meninggalkanku bersama Suaminya itu.

Aku yang selama ini menjadi lelaki nomor satu di hatinya harus rela tergeser menjadi urutan kedua. Ck, aku benci itu! Aku seorang Uchiha harus selalu dinomor satukan, tapi ... sekarang, posisiku hancur sudah. Ada laki-laki lain yang merebutnya, ya ... bocah tengik itu telah berani merebut gadisku. Uzumaki Boruto.

_Haaah _...

Aku kembali menghela napas lelah. Memang sudah saatnya Puteriku pergi, tidak akan selamanya anak-anakku itu tinggal bersama kami. Mereka juga harus mengejar hidup mereka sendiri. Ya, termasuk ketiga Puteraku kelak yang akan pergi juga.

Aku kembali menatap Sakura, kulihat matanya masih berkaca-kaca saat memandang Uchiha Sarada Puteri pertama kami. Hn, setidaknya meskipun Sarada meninggalkanku, aku tidak akan merasa kesepian karena masih ada Sakura dan tiga Puteraku, Itachi, Yozora dan Sageki yang menemaniku. Bila perlu aku akan kembali memproduksi Uchiha-Uchiha kecil untuk memperamai kediamanku, ya ... sepertinya itu bukanlah ide buruk dan setelah ini—

_Uchiha Sakura ... bersiaplah berperang denganku malam ini hingga pagi menjelang._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

End

A/N : Hayo siapa yang ketipu? Haha jujur saja Saya sangat tidak bisa membuat fict ber-_setting _Canon tapi ketika Saya menghadiri acara pernikahan saudara Saya kemarin tiba-tiba saja terlintas ide ini dan sangat cocok dibuat untuk SasuSakuSara fict ber-_setting _Canon. Jadilah fict Canon-Family SasuSakuSara pertama Saya :D Ini saya persembahkan untuk Savers yang ulang tahun pada bulan Desember! Yup, karena Saya juga lahir pada bulan Desember tanggal 26 ^^ Ah ya karena ceritanya Konoha udah modern maka bayangin pesta pernikahan BoltSara itu berpakaian modern dengan gaun dan tuxedo ya! Oke, Saya tunggu respon kalian tentang fict Canon pertama Saya :) Maaf jika ceritanya gaje T.T _Jaa ne!_

**(^.^)**

**Sign, with love**

**UchiHaruno Misaki Isterinya Mbah Madara**

**^_^b**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Mind to Review?**


End file.
